genlockfandomcom-20200214-history
The Vanguard
The Vanguard is a group in gen:LOCK that serves as the Polity's primary military force. Following the Battle of New York City, the Vanguard has shifted to a mostly defense and rescue oriented strategy and began collaborating with the Experimental Science Unit and RTASA to further the gen:LOCK program in an attempt to win the war against the Union. Members Commanding Officers * Colonel Raquel Marin - Commander of the Anvil. Combatants Force Recon * Specialist Rob Sinclair (formerly) - Ranger selected for candidacy in the gen:LOCK program. Kidnapped by the Union and identity assumed by an infiltrator. Currently hiding among Union forces disguised as a soldier. * Senior Sergeant Valentina Romanyszyn (retired) - A sniper that served in the Vanguard's Ukrainian regional Force Recon. Retired and later selected for the gen:LOCK program. Air Force *First Lieutenant Julian Chase (formerly) - Interceptor pilot stationed at the Anvil. Presumed dead after being shot down in the Battle of New York City, but is later revealed to have survived and serving the gen:LOCK program. *Captain Simone Rasmussen † - Interceptor pilot stationed at the Anvil. Killed during the Battle of New York City. Armor Division *Lieutenant Leon August - Strider pilot stationed at the Anvil. Was considered for the gen:LOCK program, but was ineligible due to the risks his age poses when utilizing the technology. Appointed as a drill instructor for the recruits in the gen:LOCK team. Entered a coma after using a Holon to aid the gen:LOCK team against Nemesis. *Lieutenant Miranda Worth - Strider pilot stationed at the Anvil. Appointed as a drill instructor for the recruits in the gen:LOCK team. *Jodie Brennan - Strider pilot stationed at the Anvil. Appointed as a drill instructor for the recruits in the gen:LOCK team. *Sergeant Kazu Iida (formerly) - Mobile armor gunner in the Vanguard's Japanese regional Armor Division. Was demoted to cook for multiple counts of insubordination before induction into the gen:LOCK program. Non-Combatants Engineering *Miguel Garza - Chief engineer previously stationed at the Anvil and responsible for maintaining the ESU's Holons. Left the Anvil to accompany the gen:LOCK team and act as a liaison for the Vanguard. Android Assistants *Able - Colonel Marin's assistant in the Anvil. Serves as the base's announcer, flight dispatcher, and messenger. Vehicles Aircraft * Hornbill - Heavy assault transport normally used to ferry vehicles. * Razor - Nimble close-support gunship-transport. * Interceptor - Air superiority fighter. Ground-Based * Strider - Bipedal, armored, heavy fire-support mech. * Unnamed tank * Armored FAV - Fast attack vehicle with a top-mounted remote-controlled machine gun turret. Robots/Drones Air * Unnamed scout drone Ground *'Grunt' Heavy Infantry android Specialized Weapons * ESD - Unguided electrostatic discharge bomb * Hammer System - Intercontinental direct-fire artillery emplacement. One is built into the Anvil's command tower. Installations * The Anvil - A large base located in North America. * Mesa Detainment Center - Military prison, situated somewhere in the American Southwest. Yasamin Madrani was imprisoned here for ties to the Union before being brought into the gen:LOCK program. Category:Factions Category:Polity Category:Vanguard